When You Stay After
by Vivlandi Basil
Summary: Naruto stays late at school to make sure its locked up for the summer and every textbook is out of the classrooms. But what’s happening in the student counsel room? ITANARU!


Hy: -grins- guess wat

Naru: u didn't…

Hy: I did

Ita: wat's it called…

Hy: look at the top

Naru: wat's it about?

Hy: I'll put that in a bit

Naru: ur being awfully distant…y

Hy: idk

**When You Stay After**

Summary: Naruto stays late at school to make sure its locked up for the summer and every textbook is out of the classrooms. But what's happening in the student counsel room?

Pairing: itanaru

A/N: I came up with this one out of boredom…mostly… XD

--

--

-- 2:17 p.m.--

"Ah…why are all the class reps incapable of doing this?" voiced a young boy no older than fifteen. The boy was quite exotic with captivating blue eyes, sunny hair, tan skin, and three whisker-like cuts on the side of his face. "Honestly just because school is out now doesn't mean they can dump the chores on me!"

Walking heavily due to the amount of books in his arms, Naruto stepped carefully forward. As he dumped the last of the first year textbooks, a man yelled down the hall, "Oi I'm leaving now so lock up kid!"

Quickly Naruto checked to see if his key was there, a benefit of living with the principal, he relaxed and continued collecting all the textbooks.

-- 9:43 p.m.--

"ok…that's all the textbooks in the classrooms. I wonder if there are any in the student counsel area?" Stepping west the blonde started to run, wanting to escape the school. Slamming the doors open the blonde was standing in a well lit room. The eight desks were a red oak top with maple sidings. The chairs were plusher and made of velvet; unlike the normal students. They all were bare inside and out.

"Hm I only have Itachi-sama's office left then…" the young boy looked to his left and paced to the doors. Not bothering to knock he opened the door and stopped dead. Uchiha Itachi was sitting behind a dark desk, apparently finishing paperwork for the term. "U-uchiha-sama!"

Brilliant onyx eyes looked up from the papers. Raven hair fell over them as the ponytail slid off his shoulder. Pale skin hid underneath the elite's white uniform. A small smile appeared momentarily before disappearing under the all famous Uchiha scowl. "Naruto-kun," he bluntly stated before returning to his paperwork.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, what are you still doing here?" the little blonde nervously crossed the room, trying to see if there were textbooks or not in the room.

Apparently Itachi had noticed this, "Can I help you with something Naruto-kun?" a faint blush crept up Naruto-s face, "Well I'm collecting all the textbooks," he looked away into the window, "And I didn't know if there were any here or not."

The president continued to write away, much longer than Naruto's patience was use to. "Uchiha-sama do you have any at all?" a light blush crept up his skin. A faint hint of a chuckle was heard from Itachi, "Am I annoying you? It must be very troublesome to collect all those books."

The raven slowly put the pen down and faced the little sunshine, "Would you like me to answer the question or would you rather just tell me?" Naruto clenched his fist and blushed harder.

Another low chuckle, "But you are cute when you are embarrassed though." The blonde took a step back his mind racing. No matter how hard he had tried to deny it, he was attracted to the Uchiha. "Alright do you **have** any textbooks in her?" Itachi smile, "Yes I do." he nodded to one of the shelves full of books at his side. "But if you want it you must get it yourself." the president licked his lips.

Resisting a shiver the blonde stepped forward and leaned over the Uchiha to get to the shelf. He scanned the books seeing nothing, "Um…Uchiha-sa--" Arms wrapped around his slim waist. "I don't believe I said that one specifically Naruto-kun." The blonde looked back at the man, "But I do like the view from here."

"Nani?? Let me go Uchi--" The grip on him tightened suddenly, "Don't call me that. Please call me by my name. not my clans name. recognize me…for me." a small pout jutted out, "Ok then but it's still uncomfortable…Itachi."

Naruto felt his weight being pulled back so he wasn't hunched over. His but on the mans legs, arms pinned down by strong arms. Raven hairs tickled down his neck and face gently. Small shivers crawled up and down his arms whenever Itachi's warm breath rolled over him. "I'm glad that I had the chance to talk to you. It's been so long since the headmasters Christmas Party." arms relinquished their hold slightly so Naruto had to catch himself. "I have to admit…no one has understood me as well as you have."

"Oh..so no one else likes your personality? Well that's not hard to imagine at all," the smirking blonde voiced, "Who wouldn't want to know you though?" his lips jutting out a bit more as another wave of red rippled across his tan skin.

Itachi relaxed his head a bit, letting his face fall upon the sunny hairs, his eyes closed making him look older. It was silent for awhile before either of them moved, "You should probably leave now Naruto-kun." Itachi gently pushed Naruto off his lap and stood up, "I'm going to leave," he stated walking away.

A shy hand grabbed his arm, "Hey wait for me to lock this room! Then we can leave together." Onyx eyes widened, "All right then…" Grabbing his keys the anxious blonde pulled the shocked Uchiha along, locking the doors behind them. Finally the two stood outside the school, with one last left flick of the wrist, Naruto locked up.

A large grin broke out, "Freedom!" Itachi laughed as Naruto jumped around. "You do know we have to come back in the fall."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Naruto cried. "Shh love only two years left. Then you really will be free." Itachi pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead, "Then we can play all the time." Naruto blushed, "Bastard koi…"

--

--

Hy: when that's that

Naru: isn't that ur first oneshot?

Hy: …yep

Ita: wow….

Hy: I know

A/N: did u like? I thought that I would attempt a oneshot and I have some more to come! :D stay tuned please and I'll put the summaries of the oneshots on my profile in a bit…if I remember..

REVIEW PLZ!!


End file.
